TRUE LOVE REALIZED
by lorihansen25
Summary: Sabrina fins out she is pregnant after her and Patrick's Non-wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina:** "Felix, are you sure?"

**Felix: **"Honey, we just took the test twice and the second one here, the one you are looking at, says positive too...I would be happy to get a third test, but I'm pretty sure it will say the same thing."

**Sabrina:** "This can't be happening, "_She says pacing the room, speaking in Spanish...  
_  
**Felix: "**Sabrina, hey...calm down...take a breath...freaking out like this is not good for that baby. Let's talk this out."

**Sabrina:** "Okay,you're right,"_ she takes a deep breath._

**Felix: **"You are 100% sure that you did not sleep with Carlos the night of your non wedding?"

**Sabrina:** "If I have to say it again, Felix, so help me, NO!" _she shouts, "_Carlos and I did NOT sleep together for the millionth time!"

**Felix: **"Okay, okay...I'm sorry, I just want to make sure because if this baby isn't Carlos's..."  
**  
Sabrina:** "It's NOT!"

**Felix:** "Then, that means..."

**Sabrina:** "The baby is 100% Patrick's. Oh my god," _she cries covers her face with her hands.  
_  
**Felix: **"Hey, it will be okay," _he hugs her._

_**Carlos comes out of the room  
**_  
**Carlos:** "Is everything ok out here?"_ He says walking over to Felix and Sabrina. He sees the box on the table._

**Carlos**: What is this?  
**  
Felix:** "None of your business!" _He grabs the box.  
_  
**Carlos: **"Sabrina?"

**Sabrina:** "I'm pregnant," _she blurts out_.

**Felix:** Sabrina!

**Carlos:** "You are?"

**Felix:** "Did you or did you not sleep with Sabrina the night she and Patrick were supposed to get married."

**Carlos: "**No, I can honestly say that we didn't do anything. I would never take advantage of her like that. I didn't drink nearly half as much as this one did here...So, you're having docs baby huh?"

**Sabrina:** "Please...Carlos! I need to figure this out!"  
**  
Carlos:** "Figure what out?"

**Sabrina:** "How I am going to explain this pregnancy to Patrick. I can't tell him now, he just got back with Robin...he's happy,"_ she cries.  
_  
**Felix: "**He's not happy...I can assure you of that."

**Sabrina:** "Felix, how do you know that?"

**Felix:** "He hasn't shaved in weeks! I've noticed when he's not happy he doesn't shave," _he tries to make light of the situation for Sabrina's sake.  
_  
**Sabrina:** (_Thinks about it)_ "Hmmm, I mean, maybe...when he was grieving for Robin he was unshaven for months. Felix, I know what you are doing. You are trying to distract me and it's not going to work. There is NO WAY he can know about this baby, from either of you...get it? I will tell him when I am ready but until then, both of your lips are zipped! Get it?"

**Felix & Carlos: "**Got it, got it..."

**Felix:** "I really think Patrick needs to know soon. Keeping this from him won't turn out well, didn't you learn that with everything that Britt put him through."

**Sabrina:** "Thanks Felix...I needed to be reminded of that," _she says sarcastically._

**Felix: "**Actually, I think you do! Patrick will never forgive you if you don't tell him about this baby. Especially when we know for certain that he IS the father!"

**Sabrina:** "I know...and I promise I will tell him, I just need a few days to think about how I am going to ruin his life yet again!"

**Felix: **"Ruin his life? Honey, are you kidding me...that man loves you regardless if he chose you know who...I swear he only went back to her out of obligation. You have his heart and he has yours and once you tell him you are pregnant, trust me, things will change! For the better!"  
**  
Sabrina:** "I hope so, I miss him and Emma so much,"_ she hugs him_..."Carlos...how is that wound?" _She says changing the subject and checking on her handy work.  
_  
**Felix: **"How long is he with us?"_ He snarls._  
**  
Carlos**: "I need to lay low for a little while longer and then I'll be out of your lives for good."

_**General Hospital Nurses Station  
**_  
**Elizabeth:** "Hey...Sabrina...you okay?"

**Sabrina:** "Hmmm, oh me, yea...I'm fine."

**Elizabeth:** "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not checking in with you after, well...the holidays and everything."

**Sabrina:** "It's okay, I get it...Robin is back..."  
**  
Elizabeth: **"No,no...it's not like that at all...I love you just as much."

**Sabrina: **"Thank you...but it's really okay...I have to go," she says looking at her watch.

**Elizabeth: **"Sabrina, wait..."

_**Sabrina heads off to meet her doctor for determination of her pregnancy and hopefully determine a due date.  
**_  
**Britt**: "Okay, Miss," _she looks at her chart and doesn't notice who was her next appointment until she sees the name.  
_  
**Britt: "**Sabrina?"

**Sabrina:** "The one and only...what are you doing here? I thought Dr. Chen was my doctor?"

**Britt: "**She had a last minute transfer and I was assigned all of her cases. So, wait? Your pregnant?"  
**  
Sabrina: "**Seems that way, I took 3 home pregnancy tests and they are all positive."

**Britt**: "Patrick? Nope, never mind...none of my business."

**Sabrina: **"Thanks, I appreciate that. It's complicated."

**Britt:** "I know a little bit about that," _she laughs._ "What do you say, shall we take a look and see what we've got in there?"  
**  
Sabrina: **"I guess so," _she says pulling the gown off her belly to get the sonogram jelly on.  
_  
**_Britt scans Sabrina's belly and determines that she is indeed pregnant. Sabrina sees her baby for the first time. There is a knock on the door and it opens.  
_**  
**Patrick**: "Oh, Britt...sorry...I thought I was seeing my next appointment in here, I must have the rooms wrong. So sorry to interrupt...you have a new mommy on your chart I see...congratulatio," ._he is shocked to see Sabrina is the one on the exam table._

**Sabrina: **"It's okay Britt..."

**_Britt opens the door...  
_**  
**Patrick:** "Sabrina? What?"

**Sabrina**: _(Chokes up)_ "Patrick."

**Britt: **"I'll let you two have some privacy...come and get me when you are ready."

**_Sabrina sits up and pulls her gown closed and puts on the robe.  
_**  
**Sabrina:** "I was going to tell you...I was just...I...wanted confirmation first," _she says with tears.  
_  
**Patrick**: "And?"_ He asks with a half smile.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "I'm definitely pregnant! Patrick, I'm so sorry. This couldn't have happened at a worse time for us."

**Patrick:** "Could I get a word in here,"_ he jokes.  
_  
_**Sabrina keeps mumbling fearing the worst.  
**_  
**Patrick:** "Sabrina! I couldn't be more thrilled!"_ He smiles._

**Sabrina:** "I'm sorry, what?!"

**Patrick:** "You heard me...We're having a baby?"

_**Sabrina smiles as tears fall and he picks her up gently and spins her around.  
**_  
**Sabrina:** "Your happy about this?"

**Patrick:** "Sure, aren't you," _he asks concerned.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "Of course, I am...I wish. I mean...it would be so much better if we were still together..."

**Patrick:** "Can I look at our baby," _he smiles, placing his hand on her stomach...getting choked up..._

**_Sabrina shakes her head yes and he does another sonogram for the two of them privately.  
_**  
**Patrick**: "We made that," _he whispers, kissing her forehead...Patrick holds Sabrina's hand.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "Yes, Patrick, that's our baby," _she smiles looking at him.  
_  
**Patrick:** "It is, isn't it," _he smiles._ "Wow! Look. That's our baby! When did this happen?" _He asks trying to remember the conception.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"My guess is the night we got engaged," _she says with her head down. "_I looked at the calendar and realized I haven't had my period and I guess with everything going on I didn't realize I had missed it and then I got sick on New Years Eve. Felix made me take a pregnancy test and well, here we are."

**Sabrina: **"There is just one problem," _she sits up.  
_  
**Patrick**:_ (was avoiding the inevitable)_ "Yes, your right...Robin..."

**Sabrina: **"She is not going to be happy about this at all."

**Patrick**: "Your right...especially considering the fact that she turned down my suggestion of having another baby together."

**Sabrina:** "She did?! Really?"  
**  
Patrick:** "Yea...she wanted to spend time with just us as a family."

**Sabrina: **"Patrick, I'm so sorry...this is just going to cause so many problems for you two...that was the last thing I wanted for you, you have to know that."

**Patrick**: "Sabrina...stop apologizing. We created a life out of love. And to be honest..."

**Sabrina:** "What is it Patrick?"

**Patrick:** "I've missed us," _he says tearing says taking her hands in his. Not wanting to let go this time.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"Really?" _She says tearing up as well._ "Because I've missed us since the night of our almost wedding."_ She moves closer to him._

**Patrick: **"I've been kidding myself. I thought going back to Robin was the right thing to do...but honestly, it hasn't been the same. We are both completely different and we just aren't the same as we used to be."

**Sabrina:** "What do you mean?" _She says tearing up._

**Patrick: **"I mean, I'm still in love with you Sabrina. I have a love for you that I've never felt for anyone. Even stronger than my love for Robin. I miss waking up with you next to me...your scent and your presence in my life. I'm glad I got the rooms wrong today, because if not, you would have made me wait to know about our baby right?"

**Sabrina: **"Probably, she says quietly...I was definitely going to tell you, I just needed to figure out how first.

**Sabrina:** "What do we do now?" _She laughs a little._

**Patrick:** "Now, we look at our baby here," _he says taking the sonogram photo out of the printer.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"This is actually happening?"

**Patrick**: "It is...I need to talk to Robin..."

**Sabrina: "**Absolutely,Felix was right."

**Patrick: "**Isn't he always?" _He laughs_.

**Sabrina: "**Yea, but I thought you were truly in love with Robin and wanted nothing to do with me."

**Patrick**: "Never...I thought it was what I wanted...to go back to Robin, but my heart...it belongs to you now and always... if you'll have me?" _He moves into kiss her._

**Sabrina:** "Patrick," s_he pushes him away from her. "_You need to talk to Robin first and then we'll talk," she teases.

**Patrick:** "Seriously?" _He jokes_.

**Sabrina:** "Um, yes...she laughs...Now, before your wife walks in on us...why don't you go find her and talk to her...hmm...here, you can have the sonogram...she kisses his cheek.

**Patrick: **"Can I call you later?"

**Sabrina:** "I'm counting on it daddy!" _She winks and Patrick smiles leaving the exam room staring at the sonogram photo.  
_  
**_Sabrina waits for Britt to return with her prenatal vitamins.  
_**  
**Britt: "**Everything okay?"

**Sabrina**: "Better than I imagined," she smiles.

**Britt:** "Patrick okay with all of this?"

**Sabrina**: "Hmm, oh, yea...couldn't be happier." _She smiles_. "So, when is this little one expected to arrive?" _She says holding her stomach.  
_  
**Britt: "**May 24," _she smiles._..."Here are your should schedule our monthly appointments as soon as possible. If you are sure you still want me to be your doctor given our history?"

**Sabrina:** "You know...I would like you to be my doctor! I can't believe we're getting along," _she laughs.  
_  
**Britt: "**Time changes people."  
**  
Sabrina:** "So it does, she smiles. I"ll call and make the appointments," _she says getting dressed._ "Britt, thank you...if you could just keep this between me you and Patrick and of course Felix for now, I'd appreciate it. Until Robin and Emma knows about it, I don't want it to be public knowledge."

**Britt**: "My lips are sealed. And Sabrina?"  
**  
Sabrina: "**Yea?"

**Britt: **_**"**_I really am happy for you and Patrick. You're giving him something I couldn't and making his dream come true.

**Sabrina:** "Thank you, can I be honest."

**Britt**: "Sure, with me of course," _they laugh._

**Sabrina**: "I'm glad I'm the one giving him another baby," _she smiles._..."Robin turned him down to try for another baby. He was obviously hurt by it and I'm just happy I get to make him happy again."

**Britt**: "I'm happy for both of you. I hope things work out truly. Like they did for me and Nikolas," _she winks._

**Sabrina:** "I'll see you at the next appointment...and thank again for letting me vent."

**Britt**: "Anytime!"

**Nurses Station:**

**Elizabeth:** "Sabrina, Oh, good..I'm glad you're still here can we talk?"

**Sabrina:** "Of course, hey...I'm sorry about earlier...I had something on my mind and I wasn't thinking clearly...I know you love me and I love you too! Let's get coffee, well, you can have the coffee, I'll drink tea,"_ she smiles._

**Elizabeth:** "Tea? You love coffee? Let's chat!" _She takes Sabrina by the arm and they head to Kelly's._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Kelly's Diner  
  
**

**Elizabeth**: "So, what is with this tea gig? You love your coffee?" _She teases._

**Sabrina:** "I do, and in 9 months from now I can have it again," _she winks...hoping her friend can pick up on what she was telling her! _

**Elizabeth: **"9 months? Why 9 months?" She asks confused..._and thinks for a second..."W_ait? 9..."

_**Sabrina shakes her head.**_

**Elizabeth**: "9 months?! You're pregnant?!" _She screams with excitement!_

**Sabrina: **"Shhhhh," _she waves her hand to calm her friend down..."_Shhhh! Yes, I am," _she beams..."_But it's not public knowledge yet, so keep your voice down!" _She laughs._

**Elizabeth: **"Sorry, does Patrick know?" _She smiles._

**Sabrina: **"Actually, he does." _She beams again. _He walked in on my appointment with Britt earlier...that's why I was so bitchy before, I was waiting to get confirmation and my hormones have been out of whack,"_ she laughs! _

**Elizabeth: **"Yea, those hormones can be a bitch," _She laughs._ "What did Patrick say? He must have been shocked?"

**Sabrina: **"He was...but he was happy!" _She smiles_.

**Elizabeth: **"What happens now?" She asks concerned for her two best friends.

**Sabrina: **"Well, honestly, and this is between you and me, this can't go any further than this table."

**Elizabeth: **"Promise."

**Sabrina:** "He's going to talk to Robin as we speak. He wants to get back together. He said he's missed us and that they haven't been the same."

**Elizabeth:** " I have seen it, actually. He does miss you because I can see it in his eyes. I should have been a better friend to you and I am truly truly sorry for not coming to you after the fiasco at your wedding. To be honest, I was in shock for days after."

**Sabrina:** "You and me both," _she laughs_. "It's okay. I understand. It was a blow for all of us and it was no ones fault. We were this close to being husband and wife,"_she gets a little teary._"

Elizabeth: "I know. One word away, but Emma has those sneaky eyes," _she laughs._

**Sabrina: "**I know, and I can't blame her either. If it was me and I saw my mom who I thought had been dead for two years, I would have said her name like that too. She was only acting on instinct when she saw Robin."

Elizabeth: "Well, I am so happy for you! You deserve to be happy! This baby is so lucky to have you and Patrick as their parents."

**Sabrina: **"Thanks!" _She smiles_. "I think so too.I wonder how it's going over at the house," _she says concerned._

**Elizabeth:** "I can only imagine. Robin isn't going to give up without a fight."

**Sabrina: **"That's what I'm afraid of!"

**Drake Residence**

**Robin:** "Patrick, there you are! You were supposed to be home an hour ago. We had a lunch date remember?"

_**Patrick is daydreaming about the baby. **_

**Robin: **"Hello,earth to my husband," _she laughs. _

**Patrick: **"Oh, hey."

**Robin:** "Where were you just now?"

**Patrick**: "Thinking."

**Robin: **"About?"

**Patrick**: "Robin, we need to talk."

**Robin:** "Okay, this sounds serious," _she says sitting down next to Patrick on the couch._

**Patrick: **"It is." _He takes a deep breath._

**Robin: **"Patrick, you can tell me anything, you know that." _She touches his knee and he sort of pulls away, startling her._

**Patrick**: "Robin, there is no easy way to say this, so it's just easier to show you," _he says reaching in his pocket for the sonogram picture._

**Robin: **"Show me? Patrick, you're freaking me out."

**Patrick:** "Here,"_ he says handing her the photo._

**Robin:** "What is this?" _She says confused as to why she was looking at a sonogram photo. _

**Patrick:** "Sabrina is pregnant.I just found out a little while ago. I was supposed to meet a patient and went into the wrong room, and well..."

_**Robin is speechless**_

**Patrick:** "Robin, say something?"

**Robin:** "Pregnant?" PREGNANT?" How? When, I mean, I..._she is stunned beyond words._

**Patrick**: "I know, I was just as surprised as you."

**Robin: **"She's got to be lying? I mean...this is not possible."

**Patrick: **"Robin, Sabrina is not lying...I saw the baby myself. And besides she would never lie to me about this. It's what we have always wanted." _He says without thinking. _

**Robin:** "Oh, I see," She says hurt by what he said. "So, this is what you wanted to tell me. You're leaving me for her?" _She cries._

**Patrick:** "Robin, you know I love you."

**Robin:** "Just not enough," _she says in tears. _

**Patrick:** "We both had to see this coming, right? I mean, it hasn't been like before. We both changed.

**Robin:** "So I see," _she says a little stronger. _"So, you're telling me the whole time we were back together, you were just putting on an act, and saying what I wanted to hear?" _She says angrily now, fighting back tears._

**Patrick: **"God, No! Not at first!" _He finally admits_. In the beginning, I meant everything I said and did. Robin, I was so shocked when I saw you in that church and everything that had happened while you were gone had just spiraled out of control and I didn't know what to do next...I thought I was doing the right thing, he cries."

**Robin:** "By choosing me out of obligation?"

**Patrick: **"You were never an obligation, Robin," for heaven's sake.

**Robin:** "It had to be, otherwise you would have went right back to her." _She cries. _

**Patrick:** "Sabrina...I guess I would have, _he says with his head down._ "Robin, I'm so sorry_," he tries to hug but she won't let him touch her._

**Robin: **"What are you asking exactly of me Patrick? I need to hear you say it!" She shouts in tears_, unable to hold her emotions._

**Patrick**: "I, well, I, ah, I guess what I am asking for Robin, is ah, ummmm...

**Robin:** "JUST SAY IT!"

**Patrick**: "A divorce!" I want a divorce.

**Robin:** "A divorce, huh.._.she snarls._..."I'm not saying, no, I'm just saying, I won't make it easy !" _She starts to storm out of the house._

**Patrick:** "Where are you going?"

**Robin: **"To my mothers!" Don't follow me! So help me! You and Sabrina can have your happy ending! But I will make sure it won't be easy! I'll send for my things another day and I'll pick Emma up from school."_ She slams the door behind her before Patrick could say anything. _

**_Sabrina had left Kelly's and was checking her phone every 5 minutes hoping she would hear from Patrick, but when hours had gone by she just decided to go to the house herself to make sure he was okay. She was getting worried._**

_**As Patrick took out his phone his hands were shaking as he dialed Sabrina's number...it only rang once when he heard a knock at the door. **_

**Patrick**: "Sabrina?" _He whispers to himself._

_**Sabrina knocks again startling Patrick. **_

**Patrick:** "It is you!" _He says hugging her tight._

**Sabrina:** _(Rubs his head)_ When I didn't hear from you, I got worried and had to make sure you were okay..._.she sees his tears._ And from the looks of it, it wasn't good?

_**Patrick shakes his head no and pulls her in for a kiss and closes the door behind them. **_

**Patrick:** "That's better, he smiles,_ wiping a tear that started falling from her eyes. She wipes his face too and they sat on the couch holding hands not wanting to let go._

**Sabrina**: "Hey...tell me what happened?" _She sees the sonogram of their baby on the coffee table._ "Oh, she saw this," _she picks up the picture and looks at it with a smile._

**Patrick**: "Yea, she did."

**Sabrina**: "Patrick, I'm so sorry, she says with her head down.

**Patrick: **"Will you stop apoligizing. It's not like we got pregnant on purpose, he says. "These things just happen. And you know what?" He asks with a smile moving her hair away from her face.

**Sabrina**: "What?" She sniffles.

**Patrick**: "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!" He kisses her again.

**Sabrina: **"Patrick, you know how much I still love you right?"

**Patrick: **"About as much as I love you and our baby," _he says gently laying his hand on her belly as Sabrina smiles._

**Sabrina: **"Me too." Patrick, I just have one question...and I want you to be completely honest with me.

**Patrick:** "Okay," he says sitting up. "What is it?" He asks concerned.

**Sabrina: **(Takes a deep breath) "If you didn't find out I was pregnant, would you have left Robin to come back to me? Even if I wasn't pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Patrick**: "That's a fair question, and the answer is Yes, I would have. I've been thinking of the best time to come to you and tell you how much I've missed you and that I wanted to be us again and that I wanted to end things with Robin. It was just never the right time with the Holidays and New Years...I was staying for Emma. Does that answer your question,"_ he says holding her hand moving closer to her on the couch.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "It does,"_ she smiles, their heads leaning in to each other. Leaning in more, practically lip to lip._ "I just had to make sure you weren't feeling obligated."

**Patrick:** "Never, I love you more now than ever,"_ he smiles._

**Sabrina: **"I love you too Patrick, now what?"

**Patrick:** "Well, he licks his lips, I would very much like to kiss you,"_ he smiles._

**Sabrina:** "I made you wait long enough," _she teases, and he plants a kiss on her that she has missed more than she thought. They get deep into their kiss when Patrick's phone rings.  
_  
**Patrick: **"Seriously?"_ He says annoyed._

**Sabrina:** "You should get that," _she says catching her breath, picking up their sonogram and looking at their baby again._

**Patrick: **"Dr. Drake...Sure, I will be there as fast as I can,"_ he says ending the call._

**Sabrina:** "The hospital?"

**Patrick:** "Yea, I'm needed in surgery," _he kisses her again and is not wanting to leave but he knows he has too._

**Sabrina:** "Okay," _she winks, pushing him off of her playfully. "_As much as I want you here with me, a life is in need of your master skills,"_ she winks._

**Patrick**: "Your right," _he stands up straightening himself out._ "Hey?"

**Sabrina: **"Yea," _she replies._

**Patrick:** "Will you stay until I get back?" _He asks leaning in for another kiss.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "If it's what you want, how could I resist,"_ she teases again.  
_  
**Patrick: "**Great!" _He gives her a quick kiss and grabs his bag and goes to the door_. "I will be back as soon as I can," _he goes for another kiss and Sabrina giggles.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "We will be here when you get back," _she says touching her belly. Patrick bends down and kisses the baby and is so happy that they are where they belong._

**Patrick:** "I love you you know that?"

**Sabrina:** "We love you too daddy!" _She winks,_ "now you really better go...your patient needs you!" _She laughs opening the door pushing him out.  
_  
**Patrick: **"This is your home now! See you in a few hours."  
**  
Sabrina: **"Good luck, we love you! Now go!" _She closes the door on him so Epiphany didn't call wondering where he was. She leans against the door with a smile and laughs out loud at how silly Patrick was but thrilled to be back where she belonged.  
_  
**_Patrick had just finished surgery and was eager to go home to Sabrina when he runs into Elizabeth on his way out._**

**Elizabeth: **"Hey," _she whispers loudly. "_Got a minute?"

**Patrick:** "For you, all the time in the world, what's up?"

**Elizabeth:** "I hear congratulations are in order daddy, _she whispers, hugging Patrick on becoming a father again. _

**Patrick**: "I guess Sabrina told you? Or Robin?"

**Elizabeth:** "Sabrina...We had a talk the other day and she told me the news. So, how are you?"

**Patrick: **"Honestly?"

**Elizabeth:** "That would be nice," She laughs.

**Patrick:** "Ecstatic!" _He smiles._ "Does that make me a horrible person?"

**Elizabeth**: "No," she replies. "I know how much you have wanted another baby. I just wish things were different for you and Sabrina that's all."

**Patrick**: "So do I," _he replies_. "But it is what it is. We can't change things now. There is a child growing and waiting to be loved and I already love this baby beyond words."_He pauses_... I know I hurt Robin." _He finally admits_. "But truthfully, I was going to end things eventually. We don't have what we had before the kidnapping and I know it's not Robin's fault at all. She just doesn't see it the way I do."

**Elizabeth:** "I know how she feels. But I also know you. I could see months ago that you weren't happy. You are miserable without Sabrina aren't you?" _Patrick shakes his head yes._"Then, I'm happy for you. Robin will be okay. You have to do what is best for you Patrick. I want you both and Sabrina to be happy. I love all three of you equally."

**Patrick**: "I know you do, and I'm sorry that you are in the middle."

**Elizabeth:**"Not to worry,"_ she smiles._ "I have plenty of love for all of you!"

**Patrick**: "Well, I better go.I left Sabrina waiting for me!" _He laughs._

**Elizabeth**: "Well, then you better go. Keeping a pregnant lady waiting is never good," _She laughs as does Patrick and he hugs her._

_**As Patrick pushes the elevator button, it opens and he sees Robin. **_

**Robin**: "Patrick," _She stops short almost running into him_. "How come your not home with your new family?" _She snarls._

**Patrick:** "I was called in for surgery. Robin we need to talk about this."

**Robin**: "There is nothing to discuss, Patrick.I am meeting with Diane in a couple of days and will have the divorce papers drawn up then. You'll have everything you want. Except one thing." _She says cruelly._

**Patrick:** "What's that?" _He responds angrily._

**Robin:** "Emma! I am going to petition for sole custody of our daughter.I'm sorry, my daughter!"

**Patrick:** "You can't do that! Emma needs both of us Robin! None of this is her fault and she shouldn't be taken from either of us."

**Robin**: "No, you are right about one thing Patrick, none of this is her fault! It's YOUR FAULT! So, as I said you can have the divorce, but I promised I wouldn't make it easy. So, get ready for a fight!"

**Patrick:** "You are making a serious mistake Robin! I would hate for this to turn ugly, but if you insist on it, get ready for a fight of your own, because I WILL Win FULL custody of our daughter NOT YOU!" _He pounds the elevator button and gets on it angrily. _

**Robin:** "Say hi to mama!" _She says cruelly._

_**Elizabeth comes over after witnessing such a debacle. **_

**Elizabeth:** "Hey, what the hell was that just now?"_ She asks her best friend_.

**Robin:** "Exactly what it looked like."

**Elizabeth:** "Come with have to talk this out."

**Robin:** "What's to talk about? He's decided to be with another woman instead of me, his wife...where did this go wrong?" _She finally cries and Elizabeth gives her a hug._

**Elizabeth**: "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I know this sucks! Believe me. But you and Patrick gave it a try right? I mean, yes, he is having a baby with Sabrina and getting back together with her. But, you two had a lot of happy times and wonderful memories to hold on too, right?"_ She says trying to make her feel better._

**Robin: **"That's just it, memories. How am I supposed to just walk away without fighting for the man I love?"

**Elizabeth:** "Take it day by day. Do you really want to sue for full custody?" She asks trying to be gently about the topic.

**Robin**: "No, but it's the only thing I have."

**Elizabeth: **"I'm just saying, think it through a little more. Emma will be the one in the middle and suffering as a result. Do you really want to put her in the middle of this and have to choose sides. It's not fair to her."

**Robin: **"I will give it some more thought, I will. I just can't make any promises. I don't want Emma calling Sabrina her mommy! I'm her mommy!" She cries. "When I heard her call Sabrina that when I was disguised on Halloween, it was like a thousand knives in my chest! I can't have that again."

**Elizabeth:** "Alright. I hear you, I just don't agree with you. Sabrina loves Emma just as much as you and Patrick and would do anything for that little girl and she's been there for her."

**Robin:** "Can we talk about something else?" Better yet, let's go to the Floating Rib! I need a drink," _she laughs._

**_Patrick arrives home after his encounter with Robin._**

**Patrick: **"Sabrina?"_ He sees her sleeping on the couch and smiles. Gently kisses her._

**Sabrina:** "I'm having deja vu!"_ She smiles slowly opening her eyes as he kisses her again._

**Patrick:** "Only this time we have no more drama,"_ he smiles..._

**Sabrina**: "Really?" _She sits up happily._

**Patrick**: "Well, maybe," _he says solemnly. _

**Sabrina:** "Maybe? What do you mean?" _She says stroking his hair as he sits next to her. _

**Patrick:** "I ran into Robin on my way out of the hospital. "

**Sabrina:** And?" She asks concerned seeing the look on his face.

**Patrick:** "She's threatening to sue for full custody."

**Sabrina: **"Seriously? Patrick, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

**Patrick: **"It is not! I wish you would stop blaming yourself for Robin's actions."

**Sabrina:** I can't help it. I can't help but think that I was responsible for you leaving Robin," _she says with watery eyes._

**Patrick: **"What possible way can I show you that none of this is your fault?" _He teases, moving her hair away from her eyes._

**Sabrina:** "Hmmmm, I can think of only one thing,"_ she says starting to take his shirt off and kissing him leading him to the bedroom. _

_**Patrick & Sabrina rekindle their love and make love for the first time since before the wedding. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Patrick:** "Are you okay? _He asks concerned after he and Sabrina make love._

**Sabrina:** "I'm perfectly fine my love, _she says giddily_, _giving him gentle kisses on his chest._ "Why?"

**Patrick:** " Is the baby okay?"

**Sabrina: **"Oh," _she giggles, _he is just fine,_ she smiles. _

**Patrick: **"He?" _He sits up excitedly. _

**Sabrina: **"Yea," _she smiles loving see Patrick so happy_. "I feel like this little one is going to be a boy."

**Patrick:** "Mother's intuition's are strong," _he smiles kissing her_. "And nothing would make me happier than having a son," _he beams. _"Especially with you!"

**Sabrina:** "I know,_ she smiles as well_. "So, would you like to find out the sex at our next appointment?"

**Patrick:** "I mean, it's awesome to be surprised but I would love to know the sex of our child."

**Sabrina: **"I agree, so than next week we will know what this little one is, she beams. You know Emma's going to want a little sister," _she laughs. _

**Patrick**: "Yea, I know,_ he laughs._ "I managed to talk her into liking the idea of having a baby brother before, who says I couldn't do it again, he laughs again.

**Sabrina**: "Patrick!" She gently taps his shoulder. Actually, have you told Emma anything about the baby or us yet?

**Patrick: **"Not yet. Robin and I haven't had the chance to sit down with her yet and explain everything. But we will...today...she has a right to know what is happening."

**Sabrina: **"I agree, but just try not to scare her. She is going to be so confused again."

**Patrick: **"I know," _he sighs. There is a knock at the door._

**Patrick: **I've got it, _he says getting dressed and kissing Sabrina one more time. _

**Sabrina: **Who could that be? _She asks looking at her watch. _

**Patrick opens the door**

**Patrick:** "Robin,hi. What are you doing here? _He says surprised to see her. _Emma! My girl," _he picks her up_. "I've missed you, _"he says giving her a hug._

**Emma**: "I missed you too...Mommy said you and her have something to tell me, she says happily. "What is it?"

**Patrick**: "Come in," _he says closing the door behind them_. "Mommy is right, we do."

**Robin: **"I'm sorry to come without calling but she started asking all of these questions, and I just felt it would be better if we told her together," _she says being civil for Emma's sake._

**Emma:** _(Jumping up and down) _"What's the thing you have to tell me? Is it a fun surprise? Am I going to be a big sister?" _She asks eyes getting wider with anticipation. _

**Patrick:** "Emma, sweetie, come here, _he says putting her on his lap_. _Robin and Patrick stare at each other pondering what to say next._

**Robin:** "Sweetie, actually you are going to be a big sister, _she says calmly, but angry inside._

**Emma: **"Really!? Mommy, you're having a baby?!" _She says happily with excitement._

**Patrick: **"Mommy isn't having a baby sweetheart," _he says hoping she wasn't too confused._

**Emma: **"I don't understand? Than how am I going to be a big sister if mommy is not having a baby?"

**Sabrina:** "Because sweetheart, I'm having a baby," _she says coming from the bedroom._

**Emma: **"Sabrina!" _She says happy to see her and runs to hug her._

**Sabrina:** (_Hugs Emma close_) "I've missed you so much angel," _she says with tears forming happy to hold Emma again._

**Emma:** "I've missed you too. You are having a baby?" _She asks happily. _

**Sabrina:** " I am sweetheart," she says moving her hair. "With your daddy,"_ she hesitates and tries not to make eye contact with Robin. _

**Emma:** "So, that's how I am going to be a big sister?" _She beams._

**Patrick: **"It is babe."_ He half smiles_. Do you have any questions?

_**Emma shakes her head.**_

**Emma:** If daddy and Sabrina are having a baby together, what happens with me and mommy?_ She says suddenly sad._

**_Sabrina and Robin have tears that they is holding in hoping to avoid crying in front of Emma._**

**Sabrina: **Patrick, _she fake coughs_, I'm going to go check in with the hospital.

**Patrick:** "It's okay, you can stay," _he says walking over to her taking her hand._

**Sabrina: **"No, you have to do with with Robin, as a family. I'll be back, I promise," _she sees the look of worry in his him a quick kiss on the cheek as reassurance._

**_Sabrina leaves_**

**Emma:** "Did I say something wrong?" _She asks wondering why Sabrina left so soon._

**Robin:** "No, sweetie, no. Not at all,_ she kneels down to her daughter's level_. You did nothing wrong! Sabrina just had to go to the hospital for a little while to work, she says trying to reassure her that everything was ok.

**Patrick: **Babe, _he says sitting with her on the couch again_. "Mommy and daddy have more to tell you",_ he says bracing himself._

**Emma: **"What is it?"

**Patrick:** You know how much mommy and I love you right? _"Emma shakes her head yes. _

**Robin: **"We love you so much! What we are about to tell you might upset you a little bit, but we need you to understand that none of this (_she stares at Patrick_) is your fault, okay?

**Emma:** "Okay mommy, what is it? I'm a big girl, I can handle anything! _She laughs._

_**Patrick & Robin both laugh as well.**_

**Patrick:** "You can my love," _he says kissing her forehead_. "You know that right now mommy and I are married right?"

**Emma: **"Right!" Forever!

_**Patrick and Robin take a deep breath.**_

**Robin:** "Baby, that's what we need to tell you. Daddy and I aren't going to be married forever anymore," _she starts to tear up and Emma sees her getting upset._

**Emma:** "What do you mean mommy?" Don't you love daddy anymore?" _She says starting to get upset herself._

**Robin:** "Oh baby," _she says_, I will always always love your daddy. Do you know why? _Emma shakes her head no_. "Because we have you!" _She says lifting her daughter's chin up._"Daddy and I will always be here for you no matter what. It's just we can't stay married anymore. Things are different."

**Emma: **"Because Sabrina's having a baby with daddy?

**Robin: **" That's part of it," _she says trying to be brutally honest but not to honest. _

**Patrick:** "We know this is a lot of stuff for you to take in, do you have any questions about any of this? About the baby? Or our marriage?

**Emma:** "What is going to happen to me? Who do I live with?"

**_Robin and Patrick arrive at the question they have been dreading the whole time. _**

**Robin:** "Well, baby, we have to work on that. Me and daddy. But for now, she lifts her shoulders, you can stay where ever you like. It is totally up to you and no matter where you want to stay it will be okay.

**Emma: **"I get to choose?" _She ponders._

**Patrick: **"Yes, angel, you get to choose.

**Emma:** "Mommy, will you be sad if I choose to stay with daddy?"_ Patrick tries not to smile at his daughters choice._

**Robin:** _(A little taken aback) _"Of course not, _she hesitates at first, sucking in air as she was a little upset._ "You can stay with daddy and Sabrina if that's what you want."

**Emma:** "I do!" I want to decorate the babies room!" _She says happily_. "And I've missed Sabrina so much!"

**Robin:** "Well, you will have so much fun doing that with daddy! Won't you?_she says standing up._

**Patrick: **"Hey, if you want her to," _Robin cuts him off._

**Robin: **"It's what she wants Patrick, I'm fine. I'll be just fine. Okay, mommy has to get going then. I'll come by in a couple days and we can have a sleep over at grandma's...how does that sound?_ She says holding back tears._

**Emma: **"Like a ton of fun!_ She jumps off the couch and into Patrick's arms. _

**Robin:** "Mommy loves you so much baby girl!_ She kisses her daughter's forehead and gives her a hug._

**Emma:** "I love you so much to mommy!

**Robin: **"You have fun with daddy and Sabrina," _She chokes back. _"I'll see you in a couple days."

_**Patrick opens the door for Robin.**_

**Patrick:** "Are you going to be okay?" _He asks concerned. _

**Robin: **"Me, yea! I'll be just fine, _she scoffs_. I've suffered a lot worse than a little divorce, _she says harshly. "_I'm a Scorpio!"

**Patrick:** "Yes, you are, _he half smiles_. "Please call if you need anything."

**Robin: **"Goodbye Patrick, _she gently kisses him one last time."_Take care of our daughter."

**Patrick: **"With my life!" _Robin turns away and walks out the door closing it behind her. _

_**Patrick holds back tears as he closes the door. Bends his head forward and closes his eyes and catches his breath.**_

**Emma:** " Is mommy okay?"

**Patrick:** "She is baby,_ he says kissing her forehead. "_She is going to be fine."

**Emma: **"So, when can we start decorating the baby's room?" _She says with a smile, eager to get started and Patrick laughs and shakes his head._

**Patrick: **"Soon baby, soon, I promise."

**General Hospital**

**_Sabrina is filling out some paperwork for her next Dr. appointment and sees Felix signing out._**

**Sabrina: "**Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over this hospital for you,"_ she smiles._

**Felix:** "Your in a good mood," _he smiles kissing his best friend._

**Sabrina: **"I would hope so, _she smiles bigger this time. _"Patrick and I made love last night," _she whispers_. "And the best part is..._she hesitates jokingly with her friend._

**Felix:** And what? Girl tell me now or so help me!" _He laughs_.

**Sabrina:** "And I'm moving back home!" _She says with tears forming._

**Felix: **"Really?"

**Sabrina:** "Yep!"

**Felix:** "So, where is your handsome doc now?"_ He asks looking around for him so he can congratulate him._

**Sabrina:** "He is actually at the house with Robin and Emma."

**Felix: **"What?!"

**Sabrina:** "Relax Fe..._she says with her hand up seeing he thinks the worst_. "They are telling Emma that they are getting divorced. We told her about the baby together but I felt they should tell her about the divorce without me there."

**Felix: **"Oh, poor Emma. How'd she take it?"

**Sabrina:** "The baby news, _she was ecstatic! She smiles..._the divorce on the other hand, I'm waiting to hear from Patrick.

**Felix: "**Emma is going to be totally confused. Poor kid."

**Sabrina:** "She's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be okay. I will make sure she is!"

**Felix:** "So, where is your engagement ring?!"_ He teases._

**Sabrina: **"Felix, _she laughs_. "Let us get use to the baby first and then maybe I will get my ring back," _she winks_! "One step at a time okay?"

**Felix: **"Okay okay," _he says disappointed_. "I was hoping to start planning your REAL wedding!" _He laughs_.

**_Sabrina's phone beeps with a text message._**

**Felix:** "Patrick?"

**Sabrina: **"Yep, he said Emma is okay and that she is staying with us for a few days," _she smiles! _

**Felix: **"I'm happy for you Bri, he says hugging her. Really...I mean everything that you two have been through and finally get your family back.

_**Robin walks up behind them**_

**Robin: **"Don't you mean my family," _she says snidely._

**Sabrina**: "Robin. Felix was just."

**Robin**: "It's okay...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude like that."

**Sabrina**: "Thank you, I appreciate that. Can we talk?"

**Robin: **"Yea, I'd like that,"_ she says going to the waiting area._

**Felix**: "Are you sure about this?" _Felix whispers._

**Sabrina: **" Yea, we need to do this. I'll be fine, I promise. Go, meet Brad, I'll be fine!"

**Felix:** "Call me when you get done, I want to know everything!" _He hugs her._

**Sabrina**: "You got it!"

_**Sabrina takes a breath and walks over to Robin. **_

**Sabrina:** "Robin, I need you to know that I did not plan on any of just happened. Patrick and I had always been careful, but as you know it doesn't always work."

**Robin**: "Right, Emma," _she smiles_. "Listen, Sabrina, I get it. I understand. I guess I was just surprised when you found out about the baby. I was hoping Patrick and I would move on and our lives would be like it was before, but a lot changes in two years. Clearly. None of this is anyone's fault except Obrecht and company.

**Sabrina:** "I appreciate you saying that Robin. I do. I also want you to know that I will take care of Emma with my life. I love that little girl more than anything and I really would hope that you would reconsider filing for sole custody. I would like us all to be able to get along and raise Emma together."

**Robin:** " I have thought about fighting for custody of our daughter. With serious intentions of doing so. Elizabeth had talked to me and said the same thing. It wouldn't be fair for Emma to have to choose between the three of us. I have decided against pursuing for custody. I didn't get a chance to tell Patrick, so if you could..."

**Sabrina:** "Oh, Robin, thank you! I will happily tell Patrick."_ She actually gives Robin a hug._I'm sure we can come up with some kind of arrangement for visitation and time with Emma for you as much as you want. Once this baby comes, we will definitely need you around," _she smiles. _

**Robin**: "I would like that. Can you believe we are actually getting along for a change?" She laughs.

**Sabrina:** "I know," she laughs. " I think this is the first time since you came back that we have had a conversation just between us.I'm glad we're not going for each other's throats anymore," she laughs again.

**Robin**: "Me too. And so will Patrick!" She smiles.

**Sabrina:** "He will. And he is waiting for me." _She looks at her watch._

**Robin:** "Emma is excited to spend some time with you. I'll be by to pick her up in a few days."

**Sabrina:** "I'm excited to spend time with her as well...I'm glad we talked."

**Robin:** "Me too. See you soon."

_**Robin leaves and Sabrina stands there in shock as to what just went on between them...she heads home to Patrick and Emma. **_


	5. Chapter 5

******CHAPTER 5**

******Patrick**: "There you are, _Patrick says opening the door after waiting for what felt like forever for her to get home after he sent the text._

**Sabrina:** "Hi," _she smiles kissing him. _  
**Patrick:** "Well, that was a great kiss!" _He smiles_. "I've missed those lips!" _He teases. _

**Sabrina**: "I'm glad_, she laughs._ "You are never going to guess what just happened at the hospital!"

**Patrick:** "Okay, now I'm intrigued," _he says taking her coat. _"Tell me!"

**Sabrina**: "Robin and I had a civil conversation and actually were getting along!"

**Patrick: **"No? Really?" _He teases._

**Sabrina:** "Seriously! And I have even more amazing news that she wanted me to pass along to you because she forgot to tell you before she left."

**Patrick**: "What's that, _he says sitting with Sabrina on the couch._

**Sabrina:** "She is not pursuing the custody fight!" _She smiles bigger now._

**Patrick:** "Really? That's fantastic! What made her change her mind?"

**Sabrina:** "Elizabeth talked some sense into her I guess. She said that it wouldn't be fair to Emma and that it is even possible for us to all raise Em together."

**Patrick:** "Thank god for Elizabeth!"_ He smiles_. "That is the best news I've gotten all day!" _He kisses Sabrina_. "Except the fact that my daughter is in her room right now because she chose to want to stay here with us for a few days!"

**Sabrina**: "That is fantastic! This is all actually happening isn't it? I mean, I'm not dreaming this am I?"

**Patrick:** "Nope,"_ he says placing his hand on her baby bump, _"It is most definitely happening and I for one cannot wait for our lives to start."

**Sabrina**: "Neither can I," _she replies kissing him_. "Oooh," _she says mid kiss._

**Patrick:** "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

**Sabrina**: "No, he's just kicking...wow, that is wild she says feeling the baby kick for the first time. "Here," _she says placing Patrick's hand over her belly so he could feel the baby moving._

**Patrick**: "Wow! That is incredible! I forgot how awesome that feeling is! _He smiles kissing Sabrina again._

**Sabrina:** "I think our baby is telling us he is happy that we are home," _she smiles a little teary. _

**Patrick: **"Emma, come here baby!"_ He calls Emma wanting her to feel her baby brother or sister kicking._

**Emma**: "Sabrina! You're home! _She says hopping on the couch hugging her._

**Sabrina: **"I am sweetie," _she says kissing her face all over. _

**Patrick:** "Want to feel something amazing?"

**Emma**: "Yea!"

**Patrick**: "Give me your hand,_ he says taking his daughter's hand and placing it on Sabrina's belly. _

**Emma**: "Wow! Was that the baby?"

**Patrick:** "It was, _he smiles from ear to ear._ "Is that not the coolest thing ever?"

_**Sabrina is smiling loving every minute of this moment.**_

**Emma:** "Wow!"_ she says happily. _"Sabrina, I'm glad your home,"_ she says hugging Sabrina_. "I missed you so much!"

**Sabrina**: "Munya quita, I missed you like crazy!_ She says hugging Emma close. _

**Emma:** "Is Sabrina here to stay?"

**Patrick**: "She is angel," _he replies with a smile. _

**Emma:** "Okay, I have another question!"

**Patrick: **"What's that?"

**Emma:** "Are we getting married again?!"_ She asks innocently and Sabrina and Patrick look at each other shocked. _

**Sabrina**: "Oh sweetie," _she laughs a little_. "I think me and your daddy need time to adjust to our new life." _She smiles, as Patrick is happy she is answering because he is still speechless._

**Emma**: "Okay!"_ She says simply. _"I'm going to finish my pictures for baby's room!" _She says hopping off the couch! _

**Patrick**: "We can't wait to see them!" _He says kissing her._

_**Emma leaves the living room and goes back to her bedroom.**_

**Patrick**: "Whew! Thank you," _he says relieved._ "It's not that I don't want to spend my life you, it's just..."

**Sabrina:** "Patrick, it's okay..._.she says holding his hand._ "I understand completely. I"m still getting used to this myself. We need time to adjust. And besides, you haven't even met with Alexis yet."

**Patrick: **" I have a meeting with her tomorrow, he winks."

**Sabrina**: "That's great!" Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

**Patrick:** "Sabrina," _he faces her._ "When you were not with me I was miserable. I didn't realize it and I'm sorry I put you through that hell. I guess you have to lose someone before you realize how much you love someone."

**Sabrina: **"Yes, but that happened with Robin, and you got her back. I just want to make sure you are absolutely sure about going through with the I know how much I love you, and I know you love me and this baby, she says with her head down."

**Patrick:** "You're right about two things, he winks. I love you so much it hurts! And I have so much love for this baby you are carrying. I know you think I am just doing this because it's the right thing to do, but I need you to believe me when I tell you that I am with you because I want to be. My marriage was over a long time ago. We just had to try and we did. It just wasn't the same as before. Things changed, he smiles, lifting her chin. I've changed. And that's because of you. I want you to know that I am 100% in love with you Sabrina Maria Dominica Santiago, and I promise I will NEVER let you go again! You are mine forever! _He kisses her long and deep chasing her fears away. _

**_Life in the Drake house was moving along...Patrick had met with Alexis and was delivering the papers to Robin for signature._**

_**Patrick arrives at Anna's.**_

**Anna**: "Patrick, long time no see," _she says to her almost former son-in-law._ "Come in."

**Patrick**: "Thank you. Is Robin, " _he starts to ask if Robin was there but she comes from the other room. _

**Robin:** "Patrick, hi."

**Anna:** "That's my cue to leave," _she says seeing Patrick's envelope. _" I'll be back later my love, _she kisses her daughter."_

**Patrick**: "How've ya been?

**Robin:** "Doing okay," _she says honestly_. "I see you have something for me?"

**Patrick**: "Yea," _he replies solemnly handing her the divorce papers to sign. _

**Robin:** "Well, there's just no better time than now, I guess, she tries to joke reaching for a pen on the table.

**Patrick: **"Before you sign, I just want to thank you for not pursuing the custody fight with will make our lives a hell of a lot easier if we can co-parent together."

**Robin: **(_Shrugs her shoulders_) "I couldn't put our daughter through child has been through so much and she's only 6 years old.I was just angry and lashing out. The only thing I could think to get back at you was the custody battle, but I couldn't make her choose between me or you, when I know she would chose you in a heart beat."

**Patrick**: "Robin, you don't know that." _He says sitting down with her on the couch_." Our daughter loves both of us. You have to know that."

**Robin: **"I know of course she loves me. It's just we don't have the kind of relationship that she has with you or Sabrina. And it's no one's fault. Strike that, Obrecht is to blame for me losing time with my daughter during a crucial age. She was so young when you thought I had died. Now she is such a big girl, she says with a chuckle and teary eyed. You did such a remarkable job with her Patrick, _she looks up at him with glassy eyes. _"I couldn't take her away from you."

**Patrick**: " Thank you can have time with her anytime you want. Just let me know and we'll arrange things together."

**Robin**: "How's Sabrina feeling?"

**Patrick**: " Wonderful,"_ he smiles._ "The baby moved for the first time the other night. Emma was so excited."

**Robin**: "I'm happy for you Patrick, really. I want you to know that no matter what went down with us, that I will always want you to be happy, and I see that Sabrina still makes you happy."

**Patrick: **"That means a lot. And I want the same for you too, Robin. Promise me you'll take care of yourself, take your meds and make sure you find happiness where you can!"

**Robin:** "You can count on that, _she smiles clicking the pen to be ready to sign._ "And on that note, she smiles turning to the signature page."

**Patrick:** (_Takes a deep breath_) "My turn?" _He asks trying to make light of the situation. _

**Robin**: "Here's the pen!"

_**Patrick signs his signature on the appropriate line and heads home.**_

**Patrick:** "I'll have these delivered to Alexis and when they are finalized I'll get you a copy."

**Robin:** "I appreciate that."

**Patrick: **"If you need anything, I'll be here for you Robin. Just because we aren't married anymore, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

**Robin:** "I would like that a lot!" I'll come by to pick up Emma in the morning for that sleep over I promised her."

**Patrick: **"Sounds great! She is excited about that," _he smiles. _

**Robin:** "Take care,_ she hugs Patrick one last time tightly._

**Patrick**: "Be in touch,"_ he leaves and takes deep breath as the door closes behind him. _

**_Patrick returns home and doesn't see Sabrina but her car was in the drive way._**

**Patrick**: "Sabrina?"_ He calls for her but there's no answer._ "Bri, I'm all yours! He teases taking his coat off. Where are you?" _He says checking the kitchen not seeing her there either now getting worried._ "Okay, seriously where? OH MY GOD!"

_**Patrick sees Sabrina passed out in their bedroom and notices blood.**_

**Patrick:** "Sabrina!" _He shouts can you hear me? It's me, sweetie, please...fumbles for his phone to call for help._ "Sabrina, can you hear me?"

**_Patrick calls 9-1-1 and awaits help._**

**Emma:** "Daddy, what's wrong?" _She asks scared._

**Patrick**: "I'm not sure baby, I called for help.

**Patrick:** "Sabrina, you're scaring me, wake up, please...help is coming."_He cries and hears banging on the door._ "IT'S OPEN," _he shouts and the paramedics come in..._."In the bedroom in back." He shouts.

**Medic:** "How long has she been unconscious sir?"

**Patrick**: "I don't, I don't know...I was out and just got home...I found her like this.

**Medic: **"Is she your wife?"

**Patrick**: "My girlfriend." Please what is wrong?"

**Medic:** "We're going to take her to General Hospital. Her vitals are okay...but she needs medical attention as soon as possible. Will you ride with her?"

_**Patrick agrees and they head to GH. **_

_**Dr. Chu meets Sabrina and Patrick in the ER and begins checking on the baby and Sabrina. [Epiphany has taken Emma to keep her occupied.] **_

**_Patrick paces back and forth in the waiting room. A few minutes later Dr. Chu arrives with an update._**

**Patrick:** "Dr. How is she?"

**Dr. Chu:** "Patrick, Sabrina has developed Etopic pregnancy. Right now she and the baby are stable. But as soon as her tests come back we will have to operate."

**Patrick:** "What like a hysterectomy?"

**Dr. Chu:** "No, no, nothing like that." _She says sitting down with Patrick._ " Etopic pregnancy is serious, yes, but it is also treatable if we act we have to act fast as soon as the results come in we need to make a , I don't believe Sabrina's case is quite serious. I believe we will be able to remove only one Fallopian tube but as I said until her test results come back we won't know how sever the condition is. But based on the history of her pregnancy so far, I don't anticipate it being so serious."

**Patrick**: "Is she awake?"

**Dr. Chu:** "Not yet, but you can sit with her and once the results are in, I'll come talk to you."

**Patrick:** "Thank you doctor,"_ he replies standing up going into the room._

**_Sitting by the bedside, holding Sabrina's hand staring at her lovingly. Sabrina starts stiring a little._**

**Patrick:** "Hey, it's okay...don't move so much, hey,"_ she starts to flutter her eyes open._

**Sabrina**: "Patrick,"_she says with worry. "_What happened? The baby?

**Patrick**: "Shhhh, relax...you're at General Hospital. I found you on the floor in the bedroom passed out. You had me scared," _he kisses her forehead to calm her down a bit._

**Sabrina: **"What happened?"

**Patrick:** "I am not sure. How were you feeling before you passed out?"

**Sabrina**: "A little queasy, but I just assumed it was part of the pregnancy, and the next thing I knew I am in a hospital bed. What is wrong?

**Patrick:** "Dr. Chu is waiting on tests results. She'll be in to talk to us soon. In the mean time, let's try and take our mind off it."

**Sabrina**: " I can't...I'm scared."

**Patrick:** " So am I my love, so am I...but I have some good news!"

**Sabrina: **"And that is?"

**Patrick:** "Robin and I both signed the papers and I'm all yours,"_ he winks._

**Sabrina:** "That's fantastic,"_ she smiles, "_but I know something is wrong...what aren't you telling me? Patrick, please..."

**Patrick:** Takes a deep breath) "Dr. Chu examined you and said that you had developed a condition called Etopic pregnancy. She said that she would be able to do laprocscopic surgery to remove one Fallopian tube and one ovary depending on how severe the tests were...I don't know what was performed yet, until she comes to talk to us.

**Sabrina**: "Oh my god!"_ She covers her eyes tears coming down now. "_That is not good...I could die or we could lose the baby or both."

**Patrick: **Hey, look at me, _he takes her hands away from her face. _Listen to me. You are not going to die you hear me! He kisses her gently. And neither is this baby_, he puts his hands on her belly._ "Dr. Chu said your condition may not be as serious as most types. That's why we have to wait for the test results."

**Sabrina**: "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I want this baby so much, _she cries._

**Patrick: **"So do I, so do I...but let's just take a breath and wait to see what's what...

**Sabrina: **"I don't know what I would do without you," she says leaning her head with his.

**Patrick:** "We can get through anything,remember?" _Sabrina shakes her head. _

_**Minutes later the doctor arrives.**_

**Dr. Chu**: "You're awake!"_ She smiles_. "That's great news! How are you feeling?"

Sabrina: "Tired, and scared..."

**Dr. Chu:** "Well, I have good news and bad news," she says trying to stay positive. What would you like first?"

**Patrick: **"The good news!"

**Dr. Chu:** "Well, as I suspected, Sabrina's condition is not serious. The only thing I will have to do is perform immediate laprocscopic surgery to remove one Fallopian tube and ovary and drain the blood away from the baby...If all goes well during surgery Sabrina and the baby will be just fine and should have a normal pregnancy here on out," she smiles.

**Patrick:** "Thank god! See I told you this doctor was a genius,"_ he says as they both laugh as does the doctor. _

**Sabrina:** "Thank you so much! When can we do this surgery?"

**Dr. Chu**: "As soon as the OR is ready...it's being prepped right now. I will just go get your forms for some signatures and we'll be good to go."

**Sabrina: **"Dr?"

**Dr. Chu:** "Yes, Sabrina." You will be able to have more children!" _She smiles knowing what she was probably going to ask. "_With successful deliveries! Get some rest and I'll be back shortly."

**Patrick:** "Thank you Dr." _He says relieved and puts his head on her belly_."I told you everything would be just fine...mommy worries too much," _he laughs as does Sabrina._

**Sabrina**: "Just say that when I am out of surgery, please?" I love you so much! _She kisses him. _

**Patrick: **"Back at ya!"

**_A few hours later Patrick was awaiting for the love of his life to get out of a surgery that could be life threatening freaking him out because they were taking longer than expected. _**

**Elizabeth:** "Patrick, would you sit down, you're pacing is making me dizzy!" _She says with nerves._

**Felix**: "Let the man pace! Can't you see he is freaked out. I honestly don't know how you are keeping it together right now dude, because I'm about ready to burst if someone doesn't come out soon."

**Patrick:** "Would you two please...Not only is Sabrina's life on the line but so is my unborn child. I don't need you two arguing on top of it! I have enough on my mind right now!" _He shouts_

**Elizabeth:** "You're right, we're sorry Patrick, she takes his shoulders," and tries to sit him down but he refuses.

**Felix:** "Yea, sorry pal!"

**Patrick:** "Thanks!" I'm going to call Robin and let her know we're still waiting. "She picked up Emma for me."

**_As he goes to leave Dr. Chu comes out._**

**Elizabeth**: "Patrick, wait."

**Patrick**: "How is she?"

**Dr. Chu: **"She came through...it was rough...she lost a lot of blood."

**Patrick: **"The baby?"

**Dr. Chu:** "He's okay," _she smiles.I am ordering bed rest for mom though."_

**Patrick:** " can I see them?" _He says relieved that they are both going to be okay. _

_**Sitting by his loves bedside, Patrick breaks down in tears thanking god that she pulled through. Shortly after he feels Sabrina's hand on his head. **_

**Patrick**: "Hey,_ he wipes his face._ Welcome back my love." _He kisses her hand not wanting to let go. "_How you feeling?"

**Sabrina:** "Sore and stiff,_ she smiles_...the baby?"

**Patrick: **"See for yourself,"_ he says leading her hand too her belly. _"He's still with us."

**Sabrina**: "He?" _She smiles with relief. _

**Patrick**: "Dr. Chu told me it is a boy. "She asked if we wanted to know and I said yes, if that's okay?"

**Sabrina**: "Oh, baby, of course it is." _She lowers her head and tears fall. "_I'm sorry I scared you."

**Patrick**: "It's okay...don't worry about it. The important thing is that you came back to me," _he says kissing her hands again, crying._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Patrick:** "Hey, will you be okay for a minute? I want to call Robin and tell her to tell Emma that you are out of surgery, and awake!?"

**Sabrina: **"Of course," _she says with a shiver_.

**Patrick: **"You okay? You look a little pale...I'm going to get the doctor."

**Sabrina: **"Pat"..._.she begins to say but before she can she starts having a seizure freaking Patrick out as he calls for help._

**Patrick**: "NURSE! She's having a seizure NURSE," _the nurse rushes in and the doctor shortly after. _

**Dr. Chu: **"Patrick, please...step back and let us take care of Sabrina."

**Patrick:** "What is happening?"

**Dr. Chu**: "Patrick, Epiphany get him out of here!"

**Epiphany: **"Come on Drake, Jr., "_she says leading him gently outside._

**Patrick:** "I need to be with them." _He cries._ "Let me go!"

**Epiphany**: "Hey! Let the doctor and nurses do their job! You know that Sabrina and that baby are in good hands. Just take a deep breathe."

_**Felix returns from taking the night off and going home to get some rest and comes to find Epiphany controlling an upset Patrick.**_

**Felix**: "What is going on?"

**Epiphany: **"Sabrina had a seizure a few minutes ago Felix."

**Felix:** "Oh my god," _he says upset and scared._ "Why?"

**Patrick:** "That's what I'm trying to find out but they won't let me in."

**Felix:** "When I left last night everything was fine.I"m going to scrub in."

**Epiphany**: "They hell you are! Felix, get back here," _she demands._ "Sabrina is too close to you and I will not let you anywhere near this."

**Felix: **"I have too! She'd want me there."

**Patrick:** " Please, let him in," _he cries._ "I need to know what is happening"

**Felix:** "That's it, I'm going,I'll be right back with some news."

**Patrick**: "Thank you."

_**By the time Felix was heading to the room where Sabrina was in they were bringing her out to get to surgery.**_

**Patrick:** "Dr?"

: "Patrick, she's stable, for now but she's hemorrhaging. The only way to stop the bleeding is to deliver the baby now. If we get the baby out now we will not only be saving Sabrina's life but the opportunity to have more children in the future.

**Patrick: **"I mean, I, "_he shakes his head._..."it's no where near time for that baby to be born,"_ he cries. _

**Dr. Chu:** "I'm sorry Patrick, it's the only option we have. I will do my very best to make sure that baby stays alive."

**Patrick**: "Go ahead. Save my baby and my girlfriend no matter what has to happen. Just save them!"

**Dr. Chu**: "Okay," _she says to the orderlies._ "Let's go."

**Patrick:** "Hold on." _He says stopping them._ "Can I have a second"

**_Dr Chu allows it and they step back giving them a few minutes privacy._**

**Patrick:** "Hey," _he says kissing her hands in tears. "_I'll be here as soon as you wake up. I'm not leaving this hospital without you, I love you so much! Sabrina, I need you to make it through this, you hear? No pressure," _he laughs a little._ I can't lose you. I love you," _he whispers kissing her forehead gently._

_**Sabrina's eyes flutter and she tries to say something.**_

**Sabrina:** "Patrick? I love you," _she whispers looking at his eyes._

**Patrick: **Hey, you're going to be just fine you hear?

**Sabrina:** "I'm sorry," _she says closing her eyes again as a tear drops down her cheek. _

**Patrick:** "Sabrina!"

**Dr. Chu**: "Okay, we really have to get her in now." Let's go!"_ She says and they take Sabrina to the delivery room for an emergency C-section. _

**Patrick**: "I love you!" _He cries. Epiphany grabs him and he breaks down in her arms._

**_What felt like days, 3 hours later Dr. Chu finally comes out with an update on Sabrina._**

**Dr. Chu**: " ," _she shakes him awake as he fell asleep in the chair."_

**Patrick:** "Dr?! Sabrina?

**Dr. Chu:** "She pulled through..._she says simply with a smile_.

**Patrick:** (_Takes a sigh of relief_) "The baby?"

**Dr. Chu: **"He's alive, Patrick...very tiny, but he's here,"_ she smiles again trying to make him reassured._

**Patrick:** "And their prognosis?" _He says with a tear falling._

**_Epiphany wraps her arm around one shoulder as Felix the other...Elizabeth holds her breath standing next to them waiting._**

**Dr. Chu: **"Day by day. Sabrina lost a lot of blood and is going to need numerous transfusions." The baby is in an incubator hooked up to lung machines and breathing tubes...because he is so tiny and his lungs aren't fully developed yet, it is going to be touch and go with him each day and if he hangs in there, there is a better chance of more of a positive outcome for him."

**Patrick**: "Can I see either of them?"

**Dr. Chu:** "I'll take you to see the baby, Sabrina is still being monitored in recovery right now."

**Patrick:** "As much as I want to see him, I don't want Sabrina to wake up and be scared. She doesn't know we had to deliver him and she's going to freak out. Felix, can you?"

**Felix**: "I'll sit with her, no worries doc," _he smiles._ "Go see your son. I've got Bri."

**Patrick:** "Thanks," _he hugs his friends_. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Get me if she wakes up."

_**Felix agrees and they both leave to see the patients. **_

**Elizabeth**: "Do you think they can pull through this?"_ She says to Epiphany as she watches Patrick walk away._

**Epiphany:** "For Drake Jr's sake, I certainly hope so, I certainly hope so!"

**Nursery**

**Dr. Chu:** "Put these scrubs on she says handing them to him. I don't want you to freak out when you see him. It looks really bad now,but Patrick, I've seen miracles every day in this hospital and I believe your son will pull through this."_ She says trying to reassure him before seeing him. _

**Patrick**: "Thank you doctor, I know you've done all you could for my family and I can't thank you enough for saving them and getting them this far."

**Dr. Chu**: "I appreciate that, but now it's up to Sabrina and your son,"_ she says nodding her head_." I'll come back in a little while and update you on Sabrina. Take as much time with him as you'd like. I can't let you hold him unfortunately but feel free to touch him and tell him you are here. They can hear you."

**Patrick**: "Thank you again." _He opens the door and takes a deep breath before entering his son's room. _

**Patrick:** "Hey there," _he says quietly saying hello to his newborn son who weighed only 3 pounds. _"Daddy is here son,"_ he says as a tear falls down his cheek. "_Wow...I can't believe I have a son," he says in awe. "I have your mommy to thank for that. I need you to do something for me, okay bud, I know it's hard right now, but I really need you to be strong and pull through this. Especially for your mother. If anything went wrong she would never forgive are a Drake after all,"_ he smiles._ "God, you are amazing, look at this little guy," _he says with a smile._"Daddy is here," _he says reaching to touch his little fingers. He exhales deeply and bursts into tears. "_Daddy is here."

_**Elizabeth softly knocks on the door of the baby's nursery. **_

**Patrick**: "I'll be right back son. Aunt Elizabeth is here."

**_Patrick gets up and goes to see what Elizabeth needed. _**

**Patrick:** "Hey," _he says closing the door behind him quietly. _

**Elizabeth:** "Hey, how is he?" _She asks peeking inside._

**Patrick**: "He's amazing." _He smiles. _"He's going to be just fine. We had a little chat."

**Elizabeth:** "Yea," _she chuckles," as does Patrick._

**Patrick: **"I told him he had to make it through this for his mom."

**Elizabeth:** "Way to put pressure on the kid,"_ she laughs, trying to make Patrick smile a little._

**Patrick:** "How's my girl?" Anything?

**Elizabeth**: "That's why I came to get you. She started moving a little bit and moved her hands when Felix asked if she could hear him to squeeze in response and she did. I just wanted to make sure you were there when she woke up."

**Patrick**: "Thank you," _he says hugging his friend_. "I don't want to leave him alone though."

**Elizabeth**: "Isn't that what godmothers are for?"_ She winks_.

**Patrick**: "Yes, it certainly is!" _He finally beams a smile at his best friend._

**Elizabeth:** "Go, be with Sabrina. I've got this little one protected with everything I have," _she smiles putting on scrubs._

**Patrick**: "You're the best!"

**_Patrick returns to Sabrina's room and hears her calling his name. He closes the door behind him and goes to sit by her side._**

**Patrick:** "Hey, it's okay, I'm here, you can open your eyes."

**Sabrina**: "Patrick? I'm scared to open them."

**Felix:** I'll leave you guys for a little while. I'll be back Bri," _he kisses her forehead._

**Patrick:** "Thanks Felix." Hey, can I see those beautiful eyes come back to me?"

**Sabrina**: "I'm afraid if I open them I won't be pregnant anymore, _she says with tears streaming._

**Patrick:** "Do you trust me?"

**Sabrina: **"With my life!" _She says without hesitation._

**Patrick**: "Trust me then, when I tell you it's okay to open your eyes. But before you do, I need to tell you that the doctor had to deliver our son." _He says in a calm manner._

**Sabrina:** "Patrick, NO...Oh my god," _she says trying to get up._ "Where is he?"

**Patrick:** "Hey, hey, hey...relax...please stay in the bed...you just had major surgery and are in no position to get up. Listen to me."

**Sabrina**: "Patrick, I'm sorry,"_ she cries._ "Our son didn't make it, I failed you, I didn't give you your son you've dreamed of,"_ she says unable to let Patrick a word in edge wise._

**Patrick:** "SABRINA! Look at me. take a breath...So I can tell you that our son is alive."

**Sabrina:** "He is? _She says finally sitting back down taking a deep breath._

**Patrick**: "Yes," _he smiles straightening out her covers._

**Sabrina**: "Thank god!"_ She says with relief._ "Why isn't he here with us?" _She says not realizing how tiny he would be._

**Patrick:** "Baby,"_ he says taking her hand._

**Sabrina:** "I don't like the sound of that."

**Patrick**: "He isn't here with us in the room because he only weighs 3 pounds and is being monitored so he can grow stronger."

**Sabrina:** "I need to see him," _she cries looking directly into Patrick's eyes._

**Patrick**: "Okay, I'll go check with Epiphany and see if we can't get you a wheelchair and bring you to see our beautiful baby boy", _he says with a smile._

**Sabrina: **"You saw him?"_ She says relaxing a little more knowing that Patrick was able to see him._

**Patrick: **"He's incredible...just like his mommy! And strong. Sabrina, he's going to be just fine. I know it."

**Sabrina: **"How?" _She says in tears_.

**Patrick:** "Because when I took his little hand in mine, he actually grabbed my finger," _he says tears falling now himself. "_I was proud of our boy. And we had a little chat," _he chuckles making Sabrina smile for the first time._

**Sabrina:** "You did?" _She laughs_. "Already?" _She finally lets out a real laugh making Patrick happy._ "What did you say to our son?"

**Patrick**: "Just that he has the strongest, most beautiful mommy in the whole world and that he needed to pull through for both of us. And I swear Sabrina, he heard me. I know he did."

**Sabrina:** "Can you get Epiphany? I really need to see him for myself."

**Patrick: **"Okay, but promise me you will not get out of that bed!"_ He demands._

**Sabrina:** "I promise daddy!" _She winks and rests her eyes. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Patrick:** "Before we go in just keep in mind it looks worse than it seems right now," _he prepares her for how little he will be.  
_  
**Sabrina**: "I understand, I just really need to see him Patrick. I need to see him breathing."

**Patrick: **"Okay, here we go,"_ he says pushing her chair into the nursery.  
_  
**Patrick: **"Hey, son, look who came to see you!" _He says with a smile.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "Patrick, oh my gosh,"_she says staring at their son._

**Patrick**: "He's perfect, isn't he?" _He beams.  
_  
**Sabrina**: "Yea, _she chuckles._ "He is. Oh, baby boy, mommy is so sorry I couldn't keep you inside me longer. But look at you. Your daddy was right. You do seem strong. I knew that from the moment I first heard your little heartbeat."_ She says in tears. _

**Patrick:** "Touch him sweetie."

**Sabrina**: "What?"

**Patrick**: "Put your hand in his...he can feel you. The nurse told me it was okay to touch just can't hold him right now."

**Sabrina**: "I don't want to hurt him." _She says scared to touch him.  
_  
**Patrick:** "It's okay, here, we'll both do it."_ He says taking her hand with his.  
_  
_Sabrina takes a deep breath.  
_  
**Patrick:** "Son, if you didn't realize it this is your mommy,"_ he says staring into Sabrina's eyes as both of their hands were gently on top of their sons, giving him strength. _"I told you she would come see you," _he smiles_.

**Sabrina:** "You know what?"

**Patrick**: "What my love?"

**Sabrina:** "Our little miracle here needs a name,"_ she says gently taking her hand out of the crib, wiping tears away holding Patrick's hands in hers._

**Patrick**: "He does, doesn't he," _he smiles_. "Any ideas? Since we really didn't get a chance to talk about names yet."

**Sabrina: **"I do, actually."

**Patrick**: "Well, what do you have? Cause I'm drawing a blank,"_ he laughs._

**Sabrina:** "How about Ethan Juan?" After my brother? I've always loved the name Ethan and I felt since he protected me my whole life naming him after Juan would be a nice idea."

**Patrick:** "Ethan Juan, I like do you think son?"

**_Sabrina and Patrick are staring at the baby and in awe as they see him smile towards them.  
_**  
**Patrick:** "I think he likes it! Wow, Ethan Juan it is! _He kisses Sabrina as the nurse comes in to check on them.  
_  
**Nurse: **"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm here to check on this little guy."

**Sabrina**: "Oh, thank you. Sorry. We actually have a name for our son if we can go ahead and give it to you?"

**Nurse:** "Absolutely. I'll just get his chart with his temporary birth certificate and write it down. What did you and Dr. Drake choose for your amazing son?"

**Patrick:** "We have chosen Ethan Juan Drake for this little guy."

**Nurse:** "That's perfect! You should be very proud of little Ethan,"_ she smiles._ "He's making extremely amazing progress already. Before you know it he will be running around all over the place," _she says with a smile_.

**Patrick:** "We can't wait."

**_About a month and a half has gone by and little Ethan Drake has been improving by the day! Sabrina had been released from the hospital, but hasn't her son's side.  
_**  
**Nurse:** "Ethan has gained another pound today Ms. Santiago,"_ she smiles as she checked on little Ethan.  
_  
**Sabrina**: "That's my boy,"_ she smiles_. "Daddy will be so happy to hear that when he comes back. Do you think it would be okay if we brought Ethan's big sister in to meet him? She's been dying to meet her little brother but we've been distracting her and now that he's healthier."

**Nurse:** "I will just double check with the doctor, but I think that should be ok. And tomorrow might be the day you get to finally hold your beautiful boy,"_ she smiles._ "His lungs have developed nicely and he has enough strength where after a check up with his doctor, I feel he might be able to be taken off the machines in the next few hours!"

**Sabrina:** "Really? That's fantastic," _she says getting teary. "_I wish Patrick was hear to hear that! He's been dying to hold him as have I!"_ She smiles putting her hand on her sons.  
_  
**Nurse**: "Let me check with Ethan's doctor and I'll get back to you."

**Sabrina:** "Thank you so much, for everything."

**Nurse:** "My pleasure. He's a very special little boy."

**Sabrina:** "We think so too,"_ she smiles as the nurse goes to get Ethan's doctor.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"Mommy is so proud of you Ethan. I wonder where your daddy is. He's been gone awhile." She says taking her phone out to see if she missed any calls from the love of her life. "Ethan, mommy will be back in a little while. I need to make sure everything is okay with your daddy."

**Felix: **"Hey, there you are," _he says pretending to be out of breath.  
_  
**Sabrina**: "What's wrong Fe? Why are you running around the hospital?"

**Felix:** "Patrick called. He wanted me to get a hold of you."

**Sabrina: **"Why? What's wrong? I knew something must have happened. He hasn't come back in a while and I was starting to worry with good reason."

**Felix:** "He wants you to meet him at home. Emma's sick and asking for you. She only wants you to give her her medicine." _He says lying through his teeth.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"My god, my poor Emma. Alright. Can you please do me a huge favor?"

**Felix**: " I'll be happy to sit with my godson!" _He smiles hugging her_.

**Sabrina**: "Thank you. I won't be long."

**Felix:** "Uhhh, yea you will," _he says with a smirk, unable to hold his excitement for what was about to happen for his best friend.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"What?"

**Felix: **"Oh, nothing...no, go a head. Emma needs you.I'll call if anything happens with Ethan while you're gone."

**Sabrina:** "Your the best! Thanks!"_ She smiles kissing his cheek.  
_  
_**As Sabrina leaves, Felix rubs his hands together proud of his master work to get Sabrina out of the hospital and home to Patrick where he has planned a romantic evening for two followed by a surprise!  
**_  
_**Sabrina arrives home in a panic and opens the door but finds it dark and lit with candles.  
**_  
**Sabrina**: "Patrick! Where's Emma?" _She calls out. _

**Patrick:** "Hey, there's my love". _He says taking her jacket off.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "I'm happy to see you too, but where's Emma? Felix said she was," _she looks around the room and sees the romantic setting.  
_  
**Patrick:** "It was a set up." _He winks_. "It was the only way to get you out of the hospital that would have worked. And it did," _he laughs_.

**Sabrina: **"Patrick, that's just terrible," _she laughs playfully and gently hitting him._ "I thought my little girl was sick! I can't believe you two! Felix in on it too?"

**Patrick:** "Of course," he laughs.

**Sabrina:** "Emma's not sick then?"

**Patrick: **"No, babe. She's perfectly 's with Robin and Anna tonight...tonight is about you and me!" _He says kissing her neck.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "That's nice,"_ she says getting lost in the moment finally.  
_  
**Patrick:** "You'll have to wait for more,_ he teases. _

**Sabrina:** "Let me get this straight. You lure me away from our son, kiss me like that and tell me I have to wait. Now that is not very nice Dr. Drake," **She laughs**.

**Patrick**: "First you must indulge in this amazing meal I had sent from the Metro. All of your favorites!"

_**After a delicious meal, Patrick excuses himself for a minute.  
**_  
**Patrick**: "I'll be right back," _he says kissing her softly on the lips.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"Okay, hurry back," _she says pouring another glass of wine.  
_  
_**Patrick returns shortly after **_

**Sabrina**: "Patrick, thank you for this." _She says as he sits next to her on the cuddle on the couch sipping wine._ "I may not have realized I did, but leave it to my amazing man to know what I need,"_ she teases. _

**Patrick:** "Well, you haven't left our sons side since the first time I brought you to see him and I can't say that I blame you. We did create a beautiful, amazing and strong baby boy didn't we?"

**Sabrina**: "We sure did,"_ she says facing him with a smile."_Patrick, he's perfect," she says choked up. The nurse said we might be able to take him off the machines soon and be able to hold him.

**Patrick**: "When did that happen?" _He asks surprised._

**Sabrina:** "This afternoon," _she says wiping his tear away. "_Ethan is one step closer to coming home," _She says with excitement._

**Patrick:** " I knew he could do it,"_ he smiles_. "I told him he was strong and could survive anything. Because he is a Drake!" _He smiles_."And on that note," _he reaches in his pocket to get the ring box out._

**Sabrina:** "Patrick, what is happening?

**Patrick:** "Sabrina," _he takes her hands in his._ "I know we've been down this road before," _he sort of chuckles as does she. "_But this time so help me I will make it stick." _He laughs as does Sabrina_. _Sabrina takes a deep breath. "_I can't begin to tell you how much I love you and how much I adore and love our beautiful son," _he cries now as does she._ "I do not want to live another moment without you near me. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep in your arms every single night. I can't wait to finally make our family a reality.I want you to be my wife! For real this time,"_ he winks_."I've learned what living without you means, and Sabrina, I promise I will make you happy for the rest of your life. I'm sorry for the hell I put you through when Robin came back, I know that was a painful time and I am just beyond happy that we've found our way back to each other. I thank god every day that I have you and Ethan and Emma. I wouldn't be the man I am now without you, he says in tears as she is also in tears. He gets down on one knee. Tears streaming Sabrina's cheeks. Sabrina Maria Dominica Santiago," _he smiles as she is staring in her eyes smiling from ear to ear, "_will you do me the honor and forever my wife?"

**Sabrina**: "Oh, Patrick,"_ she says leaning to his face putting her hands on his face_..."I love you so much! I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I am more than ready to finally become Mrs. Dr. Patrick Drake!" _She smiles, teasing him_.

**Patrick**: "So, ummmm, is that a yes? I'm hoping!"

**Sabrina:** "Of course my love, I will marry you! Yes, Yes, yes, I will marry you!"_ She pulls him up to her and kisses him and they get deep in that kiss and Patrick breaks only to put the new ring he had purchased on her finger._

**Sabrina:** Oh, Patrick," _she says admiring the ring._ "I adore it!" _She smiles looking into his eyes._ "I would have been happy with the other one! You didn't have to buy me a new one,"_she says being honest. Even though deep down she was happy to have a new ring because the other one would have reminded her of their first attempt to marry._

**Patrick:** "Are you kidding me!? No way! That ring was obviously cursed," _he laughs_. "No, no, no, I had to get my fiance a new and more beautiful ring than the last one! I love you so much!"

**Sabrina**: "No, I love you Patrick Drake, more than you even realize,"_ she smiles kissing him. Patrick picks Sabrina up and they make love celebrating their new life. _


End file.
